


You Keep Me Going

by laumeidelfin



Series: Look at my Mistakes (You) [9]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, No plot whatsoever, Some Fluff, mentions of Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Renee Young, post supershow down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 09:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16238549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laumeidelfin/pseuds/laumeidelfin
Summary: Post supershow down, Roman thinks and acts and then lets himself feel





	You Keep Me Going

Slowly making his way to the back, Roman holds onto his shoulder, a small frown of pain marring his face as Seth looks at him out of the corner of his eye. He knows Seth didn't realize that he had been grabbing an injured arm but a small portion of him holds some resentment to the younger man. He shakes the thoughts away, trying to remember he needs to act normal, before slumping a little, hissing through his teeth as Seth pulls a little too much. He can hear the Iowan apologize, and he shakes his head, stopping Seth from continuing before eyeing Ambrose, whose whispering something to Renee the few minutes she has during a break. He watches them carefully, watches how Renee takes care of Ambrose and a small part of him feels happiness for Dean, that he had such a wonderful woman helping him during the nine months he was gone.

Looking back towards Seth, he lets out a small breath, resting his forehead against Seth's shoulder, rotating his own slowly and carefully, making sure it's not too bad. The doctor told him it was just a muscle sprain but lately it seems like Roman is getting all of the worst injuries during the matches. Shaking his head briefly, he looks up at Seth through his eyes and lets out another breath, biting his lower lip.

"Take me home?" He whispers, remembering the first time he ever whispered that to Seth, the first time they ever spent the night together. He sees Seth look up at him and bite his lower lip in return and his heart swoops down as he wraps his hand around some of Seth's hair, letting himself feel for one moment as he brings the man down and kisses him gently.  Letting himself get lost in the feeling of Seth, he doesn't realize Dean and Renee have walked up behind him until one of 'em is clearing their throats, and Roman pulls away, grinning slightly when he sees Seth's cheeks burning.

"Right. Now that you two are back to normal, any of ya need help getting' outta here, or are ya good to drive?" Dean asks and Roman snorts, shaking his head.

"Nah. Go home with your hot ass wife, Ambrose," he teases, chuckling when Dean huffs in annoyance, even though he knows Roman means nothing of it.

"A'ight, a'ight. We're leaving. See y'all Monday," he responds, grabbing onto Renee and spinning her around before leaving. Roman watches them with a grin, his arm wrapping around Seth and sighing softly, adjusting his shoulder once more before arching his eyebrow.

"Well?" He asks and he doesn't feel his heart swoop up once more when Seth grins him, pounding heavily and fast.

"Awesome," he whispers, leaning forward and kissing Seth once more, getting lost once more, ignoring the feelings inside of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Another short one, apologies. No plot, apologies. I feel like tonight's RAW will provide me a lot of stuff to use, so hopefully the next part is good. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
